


leon/kabu stories

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, More tags to come as I write more, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and this is written by a trans man, leon is trans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some Leon/Kabu stories that I wanted to write, most likely all smut. I was surprised to see barely anything for these two so I decided to provide.Leon is trans in these stories, and this was written by a trans man!
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kabu, Leon/Kabu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	leon/kabu stories

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! These will be stand alone stories, unless it is stated that there are more parts to some chapters.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Good job, Charizard!” Leon praised his Pokémon and the large, orange dragon made a huff of victory, lowering its head for Leon to be able to pet it. The champion did so without hesitation, stroking its head.

On the other side of the stadium stood Kabu, having just been defeated in his and Leon’s spar, letting his fainted Pokémon retract into its ball with a light _click_. He only smirked, not once experiencing a negative thought over his loss, as he walked forward to join Leon in his small celebration. “I see even in training, you remain the undefeated champion.”

Leon laughed. “I suppose so. I have a feeling that won’t last for very long, though.”

“Hm?”

“Well,” Leon began to explain. “I just have this feeling—I think Charizard can tell, too, because he’s been giving everything his all—but I have this feeling that one of these new challengers is going to beat me.” Leon thought back on his little brother, Hop’s rival, and all of the others. “Something is real special about all of this year’s kids. It’s a shame that only one of them can win.”

“I guess I know this because...it reminds me of when I became champion,” Leon continued further as Kabu stared on in blank interest. “I feel the same energy coming off of them that I had, y’know?”

“I see. They certainly have spirit, I’ll tell you that,” Kabu remarked, reaching his arm up to pet the champion’s Charizard. It gladly took the pet, exhaling. “A handful of them have already beaten my gym. Honestly, I’m expecting more, too.”

Leon was genuinely surprised, looking at the older gym leader with wide eyes. “Really? That’s a first! Not many make it past. Hop, too?”

“Of course. He is your brother, after all.”

Leon smiled after receiving the good news, his thoughts drifting as he began to wonder what his little brother was up to. Most likely, he was sleeping, considering the time. When the thoughts left his head, all he could do was stare at Kabu. Now that their battle was finished, there was nothing left to do but reflect on their current presence. 

“I still can’t believe you dragged me out here just to challenge me for training. I’m getting old, Leon. I need to sleep.” Kabu joked lightheartedly. “How did you get access to the stadium, anyways, in the middle of the night?”

Dim lights shone above them, and outside of the stadium, the world was completely dark and silent. Likely, nobody was wandering around at these hours.

“Besides, I imagine there are other leaders you could have asked. That Raihan kid—he seems like he has a huge crush on you.” Kabu lifted his hands in mock surrender. “No judgement here, though.”

The silence that followed gave Leon a good bit of time to reflect why exactly he had chosen Kabu to spar with him.

“Woah, Raihan?” Leon chuckled, his cheeks earning a faint, red flush to them. “No way.” Raihan was his best friend, and true rival. He doubted the dragon-type leader had feelings for him like _that_ , though. Even if he did, he wouldn’t mind it being mutual, but that was for another day. For now, his mind was on someone else...

“What’re you thinking about, Leon?” Kabu teased him, breaking the silence that had overtaken Leon while he was lost in his own thoughts. “Okay, I’m just messing with you, kid. But on a serious note, I am surprised you’re not with anyone—you’re young and the champion of Galar. You could have anyone you wanted.”

“I’m not really looking for stuff like that—“ Leon answered. “Maybe once this year’s gym challenge is over. Or maybe when the pressure of being a champion is off my back, as hurtful as it would be to lose my title. However—I’m not above messing around every now and then.”

With that, Leon took out his Pokéball and pressed it, retrieving his Charizard into the ball for a bit. He didn’t usually keep his Charizard in its ball, but this seemed to be turning into a special occasion. Picking up on that slight quirk as well, Kabu raised a brow at him, half lidded eyes staring deep into him.

Kabu had begun to walk towards Leon while he spoke. “And if I ever did decide to mess around...I’ve got my eyes on someone, anyways.” Leon finished, giving the fire leader a playful smirk. That concluded why exactly he pulled Kabu out here—seeing the older man active during this year’s gym challenge, Leon just couldn’t help but grow an attraction, so he hoped something would come out of it. It seemed like things were going his way.

Kabu had walked towards Leon until the champion was completely backed against a wall at the bottom of the stadium. Before the young man could speak, the gym leader slammed his lips onto Leon’s, devouring him in a rough kiss that felt like it lasted years. Kabu shoved his tongue into Leon’s mouth, earning a small yelp from the purple-haired man that devolved into soft whimpers as he melted underneath the older’s touch.

Kabu pulled away from him, leaving the champion panting as he tried to catch his breath. “I figured,” was all the older man said as he looked Leon up and down. “I never thought you’d be this type of guy, Leon.” He spoke almost like he was scolding him, which just turned the champion on more. Kabu dove back in for a kiss, but this time he went further down, kissing and licking along his neck. Leon moaned underneath the feeling, squirming, trying to get Kabu to do something, _anything_ more to give him relief. In response, the older man only grabbed both of Leon’s wrists in one hand and pinned them to the wall above him.

“You’ll take what I give you,” Kabu murmured against the skin of his neck before he went back to kissing him there.

“A-Ah, Kabu...” Leon whined, trying to squirm more, but his efforts were proved to be useless as he stopped with a gasp once Kabu tightened his hold on his wrists as a warning. “Are we...a-are we really doing this? Here—Ah!” Leon cried out softly as Kabu bit down on his neck, sucking on the skin. “In p-public?”

“Is this not what you wanted?” Kabu lifted his head, looking at Leon, his eyes boring into the young man. “Is this not why you dragged me here?”

“No—no, n-no...Ah..! I—I do want this, it’s j-just...” Leon bit his bottom lip, chewing on it. He tried to keep composure but Kabu had placed a knee between his legs, rubbing right on his crotch. “Wha—what if someone walks in...?”

Kabu knew Leon did not seriously want to stop, nor did he worry about that. It was all a little game. He knew Leon would say if he was genuinely uncomfortable. “Maybe that’s why you brought me here,” Kabu hummed, leaning back into Leon’s skin as he began to place small bites along his neck and shoulder. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Everybody seeing the region’s champion come absolutely undone underneath me.”

Leon couldn’t verbally respond, only whining as Kabu continued to mark up his neck. A hand wondered along Leon’s skin underneath his shirt until it traveled down, slipping underneath the hem of his shorts, and then it went downwards, downwards, until...

“Wait! S-Stop,” Leon gasped, removing his hands from Kabu’s grip and holding onto the hand that was so close to touching him. It pained him to stop, but he had a better idea.

Kabu immediately pulled back with a face of genuine worry, looking at Leon. “Are you alright?”

“No, yeah, don’t worry,” Leon smiled at him. He still was trying to catch his breath. “I had an idea, is all.” He teasingly traced a finger along Kabu’s fit, clothed chest, winking at him. “Why don’t we take this somewhere more...comfortable?”

Kabu got the message and nodded, immediately getting back into the mood of what they were doing. “You’re coming to my place,” he spoke matter-of-factly, knowing the commanding tone turned the champion on. “Now.” With that, the gym leader turned away, leaving Leon to quickly catch up and follow, feeling very flustered and disheveled.

Thanks to it being midnight, there wasn’t anybody around to catch them traveling from the stadium to Kabu’s house. Even if it was daytime, it still wouldn’t be unusual; it wasn’t an odd sight to see gym leaders hanging out often, and Leon tended to be right alongside them.

The journey to Kabu’s house felt like it took forever, even with the transportation at ready. Maybe Leon was just impatient to continue where they left off. His wishes were immediately granted when, as soon as Kabu finished juggling his keys to unlock the door, Leon was pulled inside the house and shoved against the wall. No words were spoken between them as Kabu swallowed any noise that dared come from Leon’s mouth in a kiss, biting on his bottom lip.

“Kabu—ah, please...” Leon begged with a whine between kisses, though he wasn’t sure exactly what he was begging for. His voice was silenced once again and he let out a muffled cry when Kabu shoved his tongue in his mouth again, licking along the walls of his mouth.

“How long have you been waiting for this?” Kabu breathed as he parted, voice low and heavy. “Begging, ready for me? Ready for me to take you?”

“All day,” Leon whimpered lowly, clawing at Kabu’s back as he gripped onto his clothing. The gym leader pressed closer to him, lifting the young man off the ground as he pressed him against the wall. Leon wrapped his legs around his back. “M-Maybe longer before that.”

“Yeah? Have you been thinking about me? Thinking about me fucking you against a wall?” Kabu put emphasis on his sentence by thrusting against Leon, his clothed dick rubbing against the younger man’s crotch. Leon let out a moan at the friction, but it didn’t feel enough. He felt like he was going to burst with frustration if the older man didn’t get on with it.

“Or maybe you’d want me to fuck you somewhere else...” Kabu mused aloud, studying Leon. The purple-haired man’s eyes were shut tight and his mouth drawn in a tight line, trying to contain the whimpers that escaped him as the older man continued to grind against his crotch. “The floor, couch, bed...anywhere. I never thought you’d be a slut, Leon.”

Leon let out a high moan at a particularly stimulating thrust, as well as the words the older man spoke. This did not go unheard by Kabu.

“Huh. You like getting called that, do you?” Kabu hummed as he examined his behavior. Leon gave him a weak, almost sheepish, nod. The gym leader smirked, giving him another thrust against their clothes. “Hmph. Slut.”

Leon moaned in response. “Please, please, Kabu...I—“

“Maybe you’d even let me fuck you in the stadium. In front of everybody, where they can all see you—see how much of a _whore_ you are.” Kabu interrupted him to continue his previous thought. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Leon didn’t answer, only wiggled his hips to try and get more friction.

Kabu got a decent handful of Leon’s long hair and pulled, earning a blissful gasp out of the younger man. “I said, _wouldn’t you_? You answer when spoken to.”

“A-Ah!” Leon cried, the sharp tug on his hair sending feelings straight down to his crotch. “Yes! Yes...Sir.”

Kabu hadn’t asked Leon to call him anything like that, and perhaps it had slipped out on accident, but he found himself liking it. “Continue to address me like that. If you misbehave, I’ll have to punish you.”

“Yes sir,” Leon responded weakly, in awe of how good he felt right now. It was like every dream come true—why hadn’t he done this earlier?

“I know you’d love to be fucked in front of a whole stadium of people,” Kabu mused aloud as he removed Leon from the wall, keeping a good grip on him as he carried him into the bedroom. He threw the young man on the bed and was quick to climb over him, towering above him as he kept Leon’s hands pinned above him. “Let them see you all spread out and prepared for me. Whimpering, moaning, crying...begging me to take you like a little slut.”

“Please, sir—you’re teasing me...” Leon whines as he spread his legs out, bringing them up to wrap around Kabu’s back. “Touch me, please...”

Leon let out a small yelp and a cry when Kabu suddenly smacked him on the ass twice. “Do you not remember what I said earlier? You take what I give you. You do not command me.”

“Yes, sir!” Leon nodded frantically. In his head, he only considered continuing to misbehave. He found himself liking the spankings a little bit too much. In comparison to being touched, though...he had to pick one over the other.

Kabu said nothing more as he leaned down to envelop Leon’s mouth in another kiss, running his tongue along his lips before he shoved it inside. A free hand began to travel along Leon’s body once again, running along his chest, down to his stomach, then dipping underneath his shorts. It ran downwards until it reached his crotch, rubbing along his lips down there.

Leon was quick to pull away. “A-Ah, I should have told you—“

“No, shh, I already know,” was all Kabu said, quelling Leon’s worries as they went back to kissing. Leon whimpered in their shared kiss as the older man began to rub Leon’s dick, gathering up wetness from between his lips. He couldn’t help but squirm, trying to get more friction out of it.

“Shit,” Leon gasped as he parted from Kabu’s lips, moaning as the older man continued to rub his dick with one finger.

“You’re so wet,” Kabu breathed as he got to work with pleasuring Leon. “You’re practically begging for me—even if I didn’t prepare you, you’d take all of me so easily. Whore. Like you were made for me to fuck you and make you scream.”

Leon cried out as Kabu’s hand sped up. He wasn’t sure where this sudden side of the usually sweet older man was coming from, but he loved it. Leon was suddenly pulled away from his thoughts when Kabu took his hand away and sat up on his knees. “Ah—wait! W-why’d you stop?” he whined.

“Take your clothes off.” Kabu ordered him, giving him a stern look. “ _Now_.”

Leon was quick to scramble up to begin undressing. Before he could take his shirt off, he got a sudden idea. With a playful smile, he began to tease Kabu as he began to slowly strip for the man. The gym leader seemed to get what the champion was doing because Leon caught a somewhat devious gleam beneath his eyes. His striptease didn’t last forever when Kabu was on him in an instance, throwing off the rest of his clothes and swiftly pinning Leon to the bed on his stomach, his ass in the air.

“You’re just begging to be punished, slut,” Kabu hissed at him, a hand on Leon’s head as it held him down. His other hand gave a quick swat to his ass, making Leon moan. “I bet you dream about this. Misbehaving and teasing me until I bend you over any surface—maybe even my knee—and spank you until you can’t sit for a week. I can tell you really get off on this.”

Before Leon could say anything, Kabu delivered a quick few swats to his ass, bringing tears to the champion’s eyes. “Please...” Leon moaned out weakly.

“Please _what_? Use your words, Leon.”

“Please...please, punish me, sir. I’ve been bad.”

“Oh?” Kabu smirked, staring down at Leon, although the champion could not see him. “Have you now? Let’s see...”

Kabu pretended to think, mocking a silence to make Leon more tense. “Yes...You do need to be punished for misbehaving like such a little whore.”

“Yes! Yes, plea—“ Leon’s cries of pleasure were cut off when Kabu suddenly spanked him again.

“First of all—you do not touch yourself. I’m only allowed to touch you. Second of all, you do not come until I tell you to.”

“Yes sir, I understand...please—“ Leon did not have to beg anymore as Kabu began to spank him. Each spank was followed by a cry from the younger man, and he earned about ten swats until his ass was sore, and Kabu stopped abruptly. 

Leon was about to ask him what he was doing when Kabu suddenly lowered his head and spread Leon’s legs slightly, dipping his tongue in between his lips. It dove inside, licking around his wetness, until it went deeper and began to explore his front hole. Leon could barely even speak, the pleasure being so overwhelming that all he could do was cry out. He began to move and fuck himself back on Kabu’s tongue, which earned him a warning spank. Kabu only stilled his hips afterward, getting back to work on tasting the champion.

Kabu slipped a finger in beside his tongue, fucking it in and out of Leon’s hole as he licked around inside. Then came another finger, and then a third. His pace picked up until he completely removed his tongue, resorting to just fucking Leon with his fingers.

Every time his fingers were thrusted inside of him Leon was pushed forward. Afterwards, Leon would push back to meet the thrusts and it would repeat, and Kabu would allow that, mostly because Leon’s reactions were hot.

“Please—Please, Kabu, sir,” Leon finally managed to speak, gasping out and moaning as Kabu suddenly thrusted his fingers in roughly, teasing him. “I need you to f-fuck me...Please.”

“Usually, I’d punish you, but you’ve been such a good boy,” Kabu hummed as he mused aloud to Leon. “You deserve it.” He removed his fingers from Leon, moving to sit back against the headboard after he grabbed the lube. “Come sit on my lap.”

With a small tilt of his head, Leon crawled forward as Kabu finally began to undress. He sat on Kabu’s lap, perched to the side a bit as he watched the older man stroke his dick, his hand covered in lube as he slicked it up. Once he was fully prepared, he grabbed onto Leon’s hips, positioning his hole over his dick. 

“Ready, baby?” Kabu murmured against Leon’s neck, nipping lightly. He rubbed the head of his dick along Leon’s lips, teasing him. The champion shuddered at the feeling.

“Yes! Yes, please—I’m more than ready.” Leon whined and moved, trying to take it in, but Kabu stilled him. He tried a different approach. “Please, Kabu, sir...I’m ready for you to take me—pound me with your big cock, make me scream.”

Kabu wasted no time as the head slipped past into Leon’s front hole as the champion’s body accepted him easily. “Fuck..yes, baby boy, take it—take it all like a little whore.” Kabu couldn’t help but groan at the feeling of Leon’s walls against his dick as he continued to push inside until he couldn’t anymore. He allowed Leon the time to adjust until the young man began to wiggle in his lap, at which Kabu began to thrust up into him, making the champion cry out.

“Take it,” Kabu breathed out in a grunt as he slammed in and out of Leon’s hole from beneath him, watching as the champion bounced in his lap, his eyes shut tight with small tears of pleasure prickling from the corners, daring to spill. “You’re such a fucking slut. I bet you’d let anyone fuck you like this, wouldn’t you?”

Leon didn’t answer—he only let out pleasured cries and mewls as Kabu fucked into him. Leon’s breath was taken from him as Kabu suddenly switched positions and slammed him on his back, not even pulling out as he towered over him and continued to pound into him, on his knees between Leon’s legs. 

“I can tell how much you like this, you whore.” Kabu leaned down, breathing close to Leon’s ear. “Tell me. Tell me how much you love my dick fucking into you. Tell me how much you love me treating you like the little slut you actually are.”

“Fuck!” Leon cried. “Fuck, fuck—I love it, Kabu. I love feeling your dick...You’re so big, it feels so good inside of me.” Kabu’s thrusts picked up, faster and harder. “I’m y-your slut, Kabu.”

Kabu stilled for a short moment before picking up on his thrusts, making them even harder. “Repeat that. Who do you belong to?” Growing a sudden bit of possessiveness, he bit down on Leon’s neck hard while he continued to thrust into him.

“You! I belong to you, Kabu, a-ah!” Leon let out needy mewls. He could feel himself getting close.

“Fuck. Yeah, that’s right. You belong to me, Leon. You’re _mine_.” Kabu growled out, feeling his own release growing closer. “I’d fuck you in front of every region just to show everyone who you belong to. Who you’re a slut for.” 

Before Leon could even register it, Kabu pulled out slightly to flip Leon over, pushing the champion down on his stomach. He brought his ass in the air and immediately slammed back into him all the way, skin meeting skin. He wasted no time in picking up his pace once again. While Kabu fucked into Leon, he pulled his hair with one hand and spanked his ass with the other.

“A-Ah! Kabu...Sir, I’m so close...” Leon whimpered out, his voice getting high as he felt his climax coming up. Kabu’s thrusts were staggering as he felt his own release approaching. 

“Don’t you _dare_ come before I tell you to,” Kabu growled out to him, smacking his ass again as a warning. “You don’t want to misbehave, do you, whore?”

“No! No, no sir, ah...” Leon could feel the way Kabu was tensing as he thrusted. The older man wouldn’t last very much longer. “Please...Come inside of me!”

That sentence did it for Kabu as he buried his dick entirely inside Leon, coming inside of his hole. He groaned as he rode out his orgasm, thrusting a few times while he spilled out into Leon. “You like this, don’t you? Me filling you up like this, you dirty slut?” Kabu grunted, his voice slightly strained. Finally, he pulled out.

Leon whined and whimpered, shuddering at the sudden loss of stimulation. “I-I haven’t come yet...”

“I know. Did I say I was done?”

Leon swallowed back the rest of his complaints and only shook his head, licking his lips. He anxiously anticipated what was coming, but that didn’t stop him from making a move. Leon began to stroke Kabu’s dick, trying to make it erect again. The older man hissed at the slight overstimulation.

“Leon,” Kabu bit out as a warning.

“You’re so big, sir,” Leon mewed as he continued to stroke him. “I love the way you fuck me. The feeling of you pounding into my hole with your big cock, coming into me and filling me up...” Leon sat on his knees and reached down, letting a finger slip inside his hole with a quiet, pleasured cry. He gathered up some of Kabu’s come on one finger and brought his hand back out, letting the finger slip into his mouth. He sucked on his finger, tasting the come that coated it, while all Kabu could do was sit and watch him as if he were hypnotized.

“I want you to fuck me again,” Leon hummed with a sweet whine as he continued to stroke Kabu’s dick back to life, and it was working. “I want to feel your come fill me up, over and over again. I want you to use me.”

Kabu was quick to push Leon away and he stood up from the bed, stroking his cock. He gained his footing on the ground, looking over at Leon. “On your knees on the floor. Now, slut.”

Leon was quick to obey, immediately knowing what was going on. He swiftly got up from the bed and dropped to his knees in front of Kabu, looking up at him with large, yellow eyes that appeared innocent. Deep inside, Leon knew exactly what he was doing, and Kabu knew it too.

“You sure do have a mouth on you. I know something that can put it to better use. Open your mouth.” Before Leon could obey, Kabu cupped his chin and pried his mouth open, immediately guiding his dick inside. He grabbed onto Leon’s hair and began to thrust inside of his mouth. Leon only gagged twice but quickly adjusted, moaning around his dick as his eyes fluttered closed.

“Yeah, take my cock, you cumslut,” Kabu grunted as he pounded in and out of his mouth. “You love this. I wonder how Galar would react, not only seeing their champion get claimed by me, but watching as his lips open so beautifully around my cock as I use him.” Kabu caressed one of his cheeks, his pace not faltering. “You love this. I’ll come down your throat and force you to swallow it, and I know you’d drink all of it up because you’re a little whore.”

Leon wanted to touch himself but knew he couldn’t. Instead, he resorted to getting off on Kabu’s words and actions until the older man decided to touch him himself. He could already tell Kabu was beginning to get close again regardless.

“Look at me,” Kabu commanded as he thrusted in Leon’s mouth, tugging on his hair lightly. Leon obeyed, looking up to meet Kabu’s eyes. The older man grunted. “So pretty, and all for me...You look so beautiful with your lips wrapped around my big cock, like you were made to take me.”

Leon moaned as the man continued to thrust into his mouth, licking along the sides of his dick whenever he got the chance to. 

Kabu could feel his second climax and he thrusted faster and harder, slamming all the way into Leon’s mouth. “I’ll give you what you want, slut,” he growled out. “I’ll fill your mouth up with my come and make you drink it all.”

Leon moaned, listening to Kabu’s grunts and groans get more frantic as his climax approached, until the older man was spilling into Leon’s mouth, shooting against his throat. Leon moaned as he swallowed, taking all of it until he had milked the older man dry. The champion was quick to get back on the bed, spreading himself out and presenting himself for Kabu.

“Please,” Leon begged, a pleading look in his face. “Touch me, please.”

“You really are a whore,” Kabu smirked as he moved to sit on the bed, grabbing ahold of Leon so he was sitting on his lap. He moved the young man so he was propped up on his knees, allowing Kabu to easily slide his hand down and slip two fingers in, while rubbing his dick with his other hand. Leon cried out at the sudden attention, fucking himself back on Kabu’s fingers while also thrusting to meet the other fingers that were rubbing his dick. It didn’t take long for him to reach his climax, already so stimulated. After a minute, Leon came with a mewl, riding out his orgasm as he slid up and down on Kabu’s fingers until he was completely worn out. Gently, the gym leader removed his hands and steadily guided the exhausted champion to lay down on the bed.

Kabu quietly slipped away off the bed, leaving the room. Leon didn’t seem to notice, and if he did he didn’t care, too exhausted to complain much. The older man later showed up with some towels and a glass of water, setting to work on cleaning Leon up. Once he was finished, he discarded the towels then urged the young man to sit up to have at least one sip of the ice water.

“I got you some water,” Kabu announced as he guided Leon up, kissing the top of his head. “Nice and cold.”

Leon snorted, slowly straightening himself, every muscle in his body feeling weak with pleasure. Gratefully, he accepted the glass of water, taking a large swig out of it.

“You alright, Leon?” Kabu asked him once he had finished, genuine feelings of care evident in his eyes.

Leon couldn’t help but laugh. “I swear, you in bed and you normally...it’s like two different people.”

Kabu smirked at him in response, moving to sit in bed. “I could say the same about you.”

Leon rolled his eyes playfully. “But yes, I’m fine. I had a good time, actually. I know I said I get around but, uh—I wouldn’t mind...doing this again, if you...y’know, ever wanted to.”

Kabu shook his head with a laugh. “Just get some sleep for right now. I’m exhausted, and I’m sure you are too.”

At the mention of it, Leon let out a yawn, not being able to control it. Sleep sounded real good right now. He settled back in the bed, resting beside Kabu, seeking warmth from the older man.

He could get used to this.


End file.
